Dulce sueño
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Pit quiere confesarle a Roy que lo ama, pero algo le impedirá hacerlo. RoyxPit. Dedicado a NanaeTsuki.


**Disclaimer: **Pit, Roy, Marth y Samus son propiedad de Nintendo.

**DULCE SUEÑO  
**

El nerviosismo corría por sus venas; se lo diría, ya no soportaba más guardar ese secreto. Sería claro y sincero. Un "te amo" y a esperar la reacción de Roy. Puede que el espadachín no sintiera lo mismo pero mejor decírselo que envejecer guardando ese sentimiento que le estaba torturando el corazón.

Según tenía entendido Roy había salido y no tardaría en volver. De hecho, oía jaleo en el salón principal de la mansión, y ruido de charla.

Seguro que ya ha llegado pensó emocionado mientras volaba, literalmente, escaleras abajo.

Cuando entró en la sala todos se giraron para verle y una ráfaga de viento helado atravesó a Pit al ver los ojos de sus compañeros: algunos tenían una expresión de profunda tristeza, otros intentaban contener las lágrimas y otros, especialmente los niños, lloraban abiertamente.

Sus alas blancas dejaron de moverse y sus pies tocaron el suelo.

-¿Qué...qué pasa?- la pregunta sonó entrecortada pues el sentimiento de pérdida flotaba en el aire.

-Pit...se trata de Roy - le dijo Samus Zero mientras se acercaba a él, apoyándole la mano cariñosamente en el hombro.

En la garganta del pequeño ángel se formó un nudo que taponaba la pregunta que quería hacer.

— ¿Qué le ha...pasado a Roy? —logró preguntar, tragándose el nudo. No necesitó que nadie le respondiera; por sus caras lo adivinó.

—No...No puede ser... —musitó Pit, negando con la cabeza, tratando de eliminar las imágenes que se le venían a la mente. Notó que se le aguaban los ojos.

— ¿Dónde está? —gimió. Samus, con gesto grave, le señaló la puerta que daba al jardín. Pit se levantó, y con paso vacilante, salió fuera. Allí se encontró con algo que le golpeó como un martillo en pleno corazón. Marth estaba arrodillado delante de alguien. Pit no podía verle la cara, pero al instante supo quién era.

El príncipe de Altea estaba llorando mientras le acariciaba la cara a Roy. Pit no podía hablar. Al ver la cara del joven espadachín, que parecía dormir plácidamente, sus ojos actuaron por su cuenta y empezaron a derramar lágrimas.

—Marth... —sollozó, medio ahogado. El príncipe le miró—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Recibimos...recibimos la noticia de que sufrió una emboscada mientras salía de Pherae para venir aquí...no pudo hacer nada, eran demasiados.

Al príncipe se le quebró la voz y fue atacado por más sollozos. Pit se arrodilló al otro lado de Roy. Movió una mano temblorosa hacia el rostro del chico y tomó suavemente varios mechones de su pelo, acariciándolos. De repente, algo parecido a la histeria asomó a sus ojos, agarró a Roy de los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo como un fardo:

— ¡Roy, despierta! ¡Despierta ahora mismo!

Marth se asustó al ver a Pit tan...fuera de sí, y se apresuró a rodearle por detrás y atenazarle con los brazos, separándole de Roy. El ángel se retorcía como endemoniado para soltarse.

— ¡Suéltame, maldito príncipe! —bramó Pit con una voz que no era la suya—. ¡Roy está bien! ¡Se despertará de un momento a otro!

Marth no aflojó el agarre, pero cuando habló al oído de Pit su voz era muy suave y en tono consolador:

—Pit, Roy no va a despertar, y tú lo sabes. Por favor, no sigas con esto...

El ángel siguió intentando soltarse durante unos minutos, pero luego se relajó.

—Marth...suéltame, por favor.

El príncipe notó el tono del pequeño e hizo lo que le decía. Pit volvió a arrodillarse junto a Roy. La cascada de lágrimas que le corrían por la cara no había parado.

—Yo iba a decirle que le quería...no sabía si iba a corresponderme o no, pero...de todas formas yo iba a decírselo. Sin embargo, ahora...

Abrazó el cuerpo de Roy y siguió llorando, con la cara enterrada en su hombro. Al poco rato, se incorporó. Le acarició suavemente la cara al espadachín y murmuró:

—Parece dormido...

Se inclinó y juntó sus labios con los de Roy. El beso sólo duró unos segundos, tras los cuales Pit miró al nublado cielo y dijo:

—Roy, sé que me oyes desde donde estás, así que aprovecho para decírtelo...te amo.

Le dio otro beso y permaneció abrazado a él mientras empezaban a caer las gotas de lluvia...


End file.
